Bez powrotu
by brokenemia
Summary: Czasem, kiedy dopada rozpacz, nie ma innego wyjścia, niż się w niej do końca pogrążyć. / Napisane pod wpływem złamanego serca, SPOILERY do 5 tomu. Nie wiedziałam, czy dać rating K czy T, więc dałam T.


Tydzień.

Alec Lightwood nie chciał patrzeć na kalendarze, więc wyrzucił wszystko, co wiązało się z czasem. Nie mógł jednak wyrzucić swojej głowy. Czasami żałował, że nie ma opcji wydarcia myśli, zdeptania ich i wymieszania w koszu.

Alec Lightwood nie znosił tego, co pojawiało się w jego umyśle.

Leżał od siedmiu dni na łóżku, wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w sufit i prawie się nie poruszał. Isabelle od czasu do czasu przychodziła, ale nic już nie mówiła. Kładła jedynie miskę z zupą oraz kubek herbaty na stole, obrzucała brata zmartwionym spojrzeniem i wychodziła, zamykając za sobą cicho drwi.

Alec Lightwood spędził dziesięć tysięcy osiemdziesiąt godzin, nic nie robiąc, poddając się agonii, a w nocy zataczając i krztusząc się łzami. Na początku sięgał jeszcze rękoma po telefon, wyszukiwał imię Czarownika Brooklynu i studiował numer, choć znał go na pamięć. Teraz wyczerpał wszelką energię. Kto by pomyślał, że płacz zabiera wszystko, kradnąc rozpacz z serca, zastępując ją bezdenną pustką?

Alec Lightwood czuł się przeraźliwie pusto, pomimo tego, że łzy wciąż w nocy leciały, nie dając mu zasnąć. Kolejnej nocy. Kolejnego dnia.

- Nie możesz się obwiniać – powiedziała Isabelle, przytulając go.

Jak można się nie obwiniać, będąc winowajcą? Przecież posiadał serce. A może utracił je po tygodniu, kiedy odniósł wrażenie, że stał się okropnie wyzuty z uczuć.

Hej, Alexandrze Lightwoodzie… żyjesz jeszcze?

Umarłeś? O, jaka szkoda.

To moja wina, pomyślał. Moja, bo byłem egoistą. Moja, bo go zraniłem. A teraz zniknął, odszedł i to moja wina. A jedyne, co potrzebuję, to jego do życia. Potrzebuję, bo uschnąłem, a tylko on mnie zdoła ożywić. Martwota naprawdę boli.

- Może z nim porozmawiaj – poradziła Clary.

- Zadzwoń do niego – stwierdził Jace.

- Nie, lepiej odwiedź – zaproponowała Isabelle.

Ale Alec Lightwood nic nie zrobił, bo wiedział, że Magnus nie chce go widzieć na oczy. A on by nie zniósł tego obrzydzenia w oczach Czarownika, gdy lustrował go zimnym wzrokiem.

Aleca Lightwooda to zabijało, chociaż zabił już swoje serce. Ale kolejne igły wbijały i wchodziły głęboko, coraz mocniej, silniej, szybciej. Więcej.

Dusza wyglądała jak poduszka na igły. A może już nią była, tylko dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomił. Przekręcił się na lewy bok, a wtedy jęknął. Przez brak ruchu zamarły i bolały go wszystkie kości. Lub te igły rozbiły jego ciało. Do końca. Do kresu.

Aleca Lightwooda zniszczyła miłość i teraz tylko miłość go może uratować. Miłość do półdemona. Miłość do czarownika. Hej, Alec… on Cię teraz nienawidzi. Zapomniał.

Zabawne.

Magnus. Magnus Bane. Czarownik.

Magnus…

Gdzie jesteś?

Dwa tygodnie.

Pierwszy pełen wszystkiego. Tu – rozpacz, smutek, tam agonia. Dziesięć tysięcy osiemdziesiąt godzin rozkładu. Lament krzyczy. Płacze.

Drugi pełen niczego. Tu – pustka, nicość. Tam brak serca. Dwadzieścia tysięcy sto sześćdziesiąt godzin zagubienia. Zatracenia. Nieczucia.

Alec Lightwood wydawał się martwy dla otoczenia i martwy dla siebie. Już nie płakał, ale gdyby miał siły, z chęcią by się dławił. Jak gdyby niewidzialne łańcuchy przykuły go do łóżka. Ale tak bardzo nie chciał wstawać, bo tym samym się zagłuszał. Tym, że nie żył. Bo nie żył, prawda? Musiał nie żyć. Taka marna egzystencja nie dawała się do nazwania życiem. To nie było życie. Ale nie żył, do czasu kiedy nie spotkał Magnusa. Chodził martwy, dopóki nie poszedł na imprezę z resztą. Nagle ożył. A teraz bez tlenu – umarł. Znowu.

Alec Lightwood miał ogromną ochotę krzyczeć. Dlaczego tego nie robił?

No tak. Bo Alec Lightwood nie żyje. Zapomniałem.

- Aku cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu… - jęknął przeciągle, a z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły szloch. Miał wrażenie, że łzy zatrzymują się w sercu, a tam duszą; odcinają dostęp do tlenu, mordują, wcale nie zabijając. Wołał.

Zawołaj mnie, kiedy będziesz umierał.

Nie słyszysz mnie? Wołam, kiedy nadchodzi kres.

Alec Lightwood śpiewał. Hej, Magnusie… może teraz usłyszysz? Śpiewam. I krzyczę Twoje imię. Siebie zapomniałem, kiedy naprowadziłeś na mnie śmierć.

Ale Alec Lightwood wiedział, że popełnił samobójstwo. Samobójstwo, mrucząc. Kołysanki. I otarte łzy. I patrzył, a tam gasł śnieg, słońce skute lodem. Wieczności, nie oddawaj Magnusa.

Bo Alec Lightwood kochał go tak bardzo, że w końcu nie wrócił do życia.


End file.
